Parentage: ‘PVDRAGQ’ is a spontaneous whole-plant mutation of Dracaena fragrans ‘Golden Coast’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,603) which was discovered at a commercial greenhouse in San Jose, Costa Rica in 2017. The mutation was initially noted for its unique foliage variegation. Said mutation was isolated for further evaluation to confirm the uniformity and stability of the unique characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of the stability and uniformity of the characteristics, the new plant was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘PVDRAGQ’ is accomplished by way of rooting stem cuttings. Propagation was first performed in 2017 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in San Jose, Costa Rica. Through two subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.